2003
Important Events Artists Formed *And Then There Were None *Article One (then known as Appertain Display) *As They Sleep *August Burns Red *The Chariot *Deas Vail *DecembeRadio *FM Static *Ivoryline *Living Anthem *Mainstay *Nevertheless *Sidewalk Prophets Artists Disbanded *All Together Separate *The Benjamin Gate Record Labels Founded *Mono Vs. Stereo Records Releases January :*1 - Robbie Seay Band Live by Robbie Seay Band :*14 - All Mixed Up by Gospel Gangstaz :*14 - What You Want Is Now by House of Heroes :*28 - All About Love by Steven Curtis Chapman :*28 - Seismic by Dogwood :*28 - Let Your Glory Fall by Phillips, Craig & Dean February :*4 - Furthermore: From the Studio, From the Stage by Jars of Clay :*8 - Calendar Days by The Rocket Summer :*11 - Deeper Life by Natalie Grant :*25 - Worldwide by Audio Adrenaline :*25 - Back Again by Disciple :*25 - Immune by Soul Embraced :*25 - The Beautiful Letdown by Switchfoot March :*4 - Run the Earth...Watch the Sky by Chris Rice :*4 - Offerings II: All I Have to Give by Third Day :*11 - Two Lefts Don't Make a Right...but Three Do by Relient K :*18 - Breathe by Re:zound :*18 - WOW Worship: Yellow by various artists :*25 - The Light of Things Hoped For by Brave Saint Saturn :*25 - Beautiful Lumps of Coal by Plumb :*25 - Wait For Me: The Best From Rebecca St. James by Rebecca St. James :*25 - Unspoken by Jaci Velasquez :*25 - She Must and Shall Go Free by Derek Webb April :*1 - X2003 by various artists :*8 - Access:d by Delirious? (US release) :*8 - Adoration: The Worship Album by Newsboys :*8 - Picking Up the Pieces by Seventh Day Slumber :*8 - Milagro by Jaci Velasquez :*15 - Ready to Fly by FFH :*22 - Holy Culture by The Cross Movement :*22 - Cheeses of Nazareth by Five Iron Frenzy :*22 - History Makers: A Collection by Phil Keaggy May :*6 - Blueprints for the Black Market by Anberlin :*6 - Libertad by Delirious? (US release) :*6 - Live: The Boy Who Stopped the World by Aaron Sprinkle :*13 - Life, Kisses, and Other Wasted Efforts by Showbread :*20 - Believe by Big Dismal :*20 - Dead By Dawn EP by Calibretto 13 :*20 - Lonely for the Last Time by Seven Places June :*10 - The Agony Scene by The Agony Scene :*10 - So Much for Substitutes by Downhere :*10 - Inside Out by Nate Sallie :*18 - The End Is Near by Five Iron Frenzy :*24 - Re:Mix Momentum by TobyMac July :*?? - Re:Worship by Re:zound :*1 - Frail Words Collapse by As I Lay Dying :*1 - Root by By the Tree :*8 - Far from Nowhere by Slick Shoes :*22 - Grace Like Rain by Todd Agnew :*22 - What Are You Waiting For? by FM Static :*22 - The Power of Praise by Petra August :*1 - The Vinyl Countdown by Relient K :*5 - Warren Barfield by Warren Barfield :*12 - Celebrate Mistakes by Number One Gun :*19 - Simple Things by Amy Grant :*19 - Jekyll and Hyde by Petra September :*?? - Breaking Beautifully by Addison Road :*2 - A Moment of Imperfect Clarity by Spoken :*2 - !Hero: The Rock Opera by various artists :*4 - 8 Great Hits by DC Talk :*9 - Hope by Hillsong Live :*9 - More Life by Newsong :*15 - Acoustic Sketches Volume 2: Freehand by Phil Keaggy :*16 - Illuminate by David Crowder Band :*16 - Before Everything & After by MxPx :*16 - The Beauty of Simplicity by Telecast :*16 - The Paul Wright EP by Paul Wright :*23 - Visible by 4Him :*23 - City on a Hill: The Gathering by various artists :*30 - Fields of Grace by Big Daddy Weave :*30 - Casting Crowns by Casting Crowns :*30 - It's Pronounced Five-Two by KJ-52 :*30 - Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch October :*?? - Special Occasions by Phil Keaggy :*7 - The Second Decade (1993-2003) by Michael W. Smith :*14 - Stories & Songs by Mark Schultz :*21 - Regeneration by Superchick :*21 - This Is Solid State Volume 4 by various artists :*28 - Urgent Message by B. Reith November :*?? - Alive DVD by Audio Adrenaline :*?? - Songs to Burn Your Bridges By by Project 86 :*?? - Christmas Is All in the Heart by Steven Curtis Chapman :*4 - Who We Are Instead by Jars of Clay :*4 - Jennifer Knapp: The Collection by Jennifer Knapp :*4 - Payable on Death by P.O.D. :*4 - Deck the Halls, Bruise Your Hand by Relient K :*4 - Lose This Life by Tait :*11 - Soundtrack to a Revolution by The Insyderz :*18 - Broken Down: The EP by Pillar :*18 - Exodus by Plus One :*18 - Collide by Skillet :*18 - The Biggest and the Best by Slick Shoes December :*2 - My Own Thing by Manafest :*2 - Professional Rapper by John Reuben :*2 - Fly Away by Paul Wright :*15 - The Mission Bell by Delirious? :*22 - Switchfootage by Switchfoot :*26 - Happy by Matthew West Unknown Date :*''Guilty Pleasures EP'' by The 77s :*''Apolutrosis'' by Aletheian :*''Broken Pledge'' by Alove For Enemies :*''Appertain Display EP'' by Article One (then known as Appertain Display) :*''As Cities Burn EP'' by As Cities Burn :*''The Remnant'' by Becoming the Archetype (then known as The Remnant) :*''This Is It'' by Bride :*''The Yellow CD'' by David Crowder Band :*''Waves of War'' by Flatfoot 56 :*''Broken Wings'' by Flyleaf (then known as Passerby) :*''Passerby'' by Flyleaf (then known as Passerby) :*''Not of This World'' by The Fold :*''Reason EP'' by The Fray :*''Ooh Ahh EP'' by GRITS :*''Saturday Rock Action'' by Hawk Nelson :*''Innerview'' by Inhabited :*''Better Luck Next Year'' by Ivoryline (then known as Dead End Driveway) :*''Raven Songs 101'' by Kevin Max and Adrian Belew :*''Intersections'' by Justin McRoberts :*''...And the Blood of the Wicked Shall Flow Like a River'' by Once Nothing :*''To Make You Famous'' by Pocket Full of Rocks :*''Remedy: A Live Album'' by Remedy Drive (then known as Remedy) :*''The White Noise EP'' by Seven Places :*''Sidewalk Prophets'' by Sidewalk Prophets :*''Don't Look Back'' by Tenth Avenue North :*''Give You My World'' by Phil Wickham Category:Years